


Fatal Attractions

by Mayhemb



Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Follows series, Multi, OC's Galore - Freeform, Romance, no romance at the beginning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 04:58:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9476711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayhemb/pseuds/Mayhemb
Summary: (Goes along with the series) Four woman, four super villains, each vying and plotting to finally squash that pompous Darkwing Duck like the bug he was...However, planning and plotting never really seems to work out at times, in the DWD universe. (Follow my OC's on their journey of romance, comedy, and just all around DWD zaniness)Rating and tags may change as the story progresses.





	

Mayhemb: Hello darlings, welcome to Fatal Attractions, a series for the Darkwing Duck fans that include my four OC's.

Some years ago, I started writing fanfiction for Darkwing Duck, and it was what has lead me on the further pursuit of other fandoms and the like…And just about a month ago, I found my old Darkwing Duck DVD's, and I got my writing pad…And now? Now it's time for a whole new series for my good ol' Darkwing Duck Fandom.

This is set up as most of the 'villain introductions' are for the series, with Darkwing already knowing about their existence and knowing what is going on...Later on however, I will be adding in the girls' introduction chapters. It may be the next chapter, it might not be. We'll just have to wait and see, lovelies..!

Thus, without further delay, let's get started..!

Takes place a bit after the first two episodes of the series.

* * *

It was a clear night in the city of Saint Canard. All was quiet and the moon was shining brilliantly over everything bellow.

The Thunderquack was seen, easily split through the black silken skies. Inside a blanket of silence had fallen over the two passengers of the vehicle...

...

"I am _telling_ you, LP." Darkwing huffed out, frowning softly. "This is the worst thing that could happen…!"

"Hey, cheer up DW...!" Launchpad chirped in, giving his friend a little pat on the shoulder. "A peaceful night ain't so bad..!"

"Ain't so bad...? _Ain't so bad_..!? This is terrible for me..!" The daring do-gooder yelled out, giving a huff as he crossed his arms. "Without a villain, without a disaster, without even a _teeeny_ tiny crime, who needs a hero to come in and save the day...?!"

"Who knows though, the free time might be good for you." The pilot tried his best to stay chipper about the whole matter, smiling at his companion.

"I don't want something that's good for me..! I want to do some good..! I-" Our ferocious fighter was soon cut off when he heard the familiar sounds of an alarm. He grabbed his magnifying glass, and looked to the source, a grin on his face. "YES! LP! Quickly-We gotta move!"

"Welp, there goes our quiet night I guess." Launchpad chuckled out, smiling as he quickly set course for their destination.

* * *

"Where is it? I-It couldn't have just gone! Oooh geez, what'll the client have to say about this? W-what'll he have to say to _me_ about this?" The attendant whimpered out in worry, pacing back and forth in front of a large vault that was shut, pale and dabbing at the sweat dribbling down his face.

A cloud of smoke suddenly filled the room though, the stout hedgehog coughing as an all-too familiar voice erupted out of the smoke "I am the terror, that _flaps_ in the night! I am the stray hair, that _ruins_ your photos. I, am Darkwing Duck...!"

"Darkwing Duck...!" The male looked relieved to see the mask mallard, giving a small sigh of relief. "O-oh thank goodness, this is-This is just right up your alley!"

"It is-!?" A grin spread across the purple wearing duck's face, before coughing and composing himself as his trusty sidekick entered. "I mean... _It is_ you say...?"

"Y-y-yes! Yes, I mean-I mean, look!" The prickly person whimpered out as he made a sweeping gesture at the seemingly un-touched safe...Only earning a confused look from both members of the crime fighting duo.

"..It uh...It's a safe." The pilot hummed out, scratching his head.

"Nooo-Not the safe-What's inside the safe! Well-what _was_ inside it anyway..." The hedgehog whimpered out as he quickly opened the safe, revealing it to be filled to the brim with gems and carefully made jewelry..Along with a singular, lone pedestal..Scattered around a bit were a few wrappers it seemed, from snacks. "It's gone!"

"..I'm going to need a bit more than a game of Mad Libs if I'm going to solve this..." Darkwing muttered to himself... "Okay, let's start with something simple..What's your name exactly, and why are you here?"

The male frowned, twiddling his thumbs as he kept looking nervously from the filled safe to the duo. "Harold, m-my name's Harold..I-I work here, this is my shop. My business. My-My home! It's gone and-"

"Ooookay, okay, calm down there." The masked mallard cut the other male off. " _What_ was stolen."

"My...My..My caaaard-" And just like that the spine-less spiny mammal was starting to sob, shaking even as the tears came pouring out. "M-My most prized card, t-the King of Carats..! Gone...!"

"The king of what now...?" Launchpad hummed out, frowning as he patted the crying man's back...Darkwing, meanwhile hummed as he stepped into the safe, inspecting the wrappers..

"The King of Carats..! It was beautiful. A singular platinum card, encrusted and designed with topaz, rubies, onyx, a-and more..!"

"Gee...Well, w-why'd someone go through the trouble of entering a safe, only to steal just a card..." The pilot flinched at the jeweler's glare. "Uh..Heh-heh..No offense.."

"Why _indeed_..." Darkwing hummed, rubbing his chin as he looked around the room once more...Before turning to the nervous male. "Fear not frightened follow, for I, Darkwing Duck, am on the case...!"

"I don't care who is on the case-I just _need_ my card back!"

..The masked mallard huffed, folding his arms.. "Well _fine_ then..C'mon LP, you go with Harold here and watch the security tapes, I'll stay here and look for clues."

"You got it..!" The aviator smiled as he helped to usher the distraught hedgehog away from the scene. "Now don't you worry, Darkwing'll find that card for you in no time at all..!"

"Oooh-I hope so..If not, I'll have a lot of explaining to do.."

"What's the card for, anyway? I mean, it just...Seems a bit much, for just a card-"

Launchpad was met with a shocked gasp, the shorter male putting a hand to his chest, as if the pilot had just punched him there. "It is not _just_ a card, sir! It was going to be the prize for the poker competition here in the city-"

"POKER?.! HOOOLD THE PHONE!" Darkwing yelled out, suddenly running over, clutching tightly to his hat so that it wouldn't flutter away. Once he was near, he grasped Harold's vest, pulling him close. "Did you say _poker competition_?"

"U-uhm..Yes..?"

"What was the card of?"

"H-hu-"

"What was the card of, man..! Come on, come on, this could be our big lead!"

"O-oh!" The jeweler nodded his head. "Well..It was a replica of the King of Diamond's card."

"Ah- _HAH_! Just as I suspected, there is only _one_ person who could sneak in and out of a bank vault like this..! Launchpad, we got to move..!"

"B-But DW, the tapes-!"

"There's no _TIME_ , we'll come back for them later! She should still be near here if my hunch is correct..!"

And just like that, the duo was out of the building, a determined look on Darkwing's face.

...

Harold gulped as he wiggled and tugged at his tie, feeling an odd sensation of dread come from just..Being alone..

Though he visibly stiffened, hearing a sound coming from the safe. His legs felt so heavy as he made his way to the safe's large metal door..His hand grasped the door's edge as he peaked in.

One of the cabinets, that usually stashed metal plates or bags of money, was opening. Out then tumbled a scrawny canary, rolling onto her shoulder and side with a small groan, along with a few metal plates also.. "Uhmph...Note to self, make sure the hiding place is completely clean before entering.."

Harold glanced up at the door, before back at the canary..White feathers, black hair tied up in a bun. A pair of chopsticks stuck out from her bun, diamonds running along their sides. She wore a white button down shirt, a red vest, black shorts, and black sneakers...She didn't _look_ menacing but...But she had been hiding, and for a while. A good amount of snack wrappers had fallen out with her, all of which were empty...So..That much meant that..

..

The hedgehog reached up, and began doing his best to close and lock the door as swiftly as possible, not looking back inside the room once he was committed to his act. He heard only his heartbeat within his ears, along with his struggling whimpers.

The door sealed shut though, and he locked it tightly, holding the key to the lock close to his chest. His legs stumbled backwards, eyes trained on the door..Why was he so scared? It was just a single woman, that was all..

Yet she managed to get into the safe...She had stayed in there, and she wasn't found...He-He had to call the cops, right away!

He made a sharp turn around, only to gasp when he saw the canary that had been inside the safe, sitting on the desk, munching on a granola bar...Right beside the phone..

"Ya know.." The woman hummed out, rolling her neck, popping the bones and stretching the muscles... "It's rude to close the door on a lady, or so they say..."

"I..I'm so sorry. I-I won't call the cops, o-or close the door on girls again. M-Miss..."

"Fantasma."

"Excuse me..?" He blinked up, snapping out of his state of fear for just a second.

"My name..Is..Fantasma." The canary hummed out, sliding off of the desk and tossing the granolla's wrapper on the ground. "Now...I'm gonna let you leave, unharmed, and also leave without any...Hitches..On one condition."

"A-anything, Miss Fantasma..!"

"Want to see a trick?"

"H..Huh?"

"Actually.." She paused, a glint in her eyes as she peered down at the smaller male.."Whatis. Your dream?"

* * *

Who exactly are we looking for, Darkwing...?" Launchpad asked, glancing at his companion. Darkwing was scanning the streets bellow with his binoculars, humming.

"Fantasma."

"Uhm..Who?"

"Well, she's-Look, I'll tell you later, okay? For now, keep your eyes pealed for objects floating."

.. "Like that?" The pilot questioned as he pointed forward, with Darkwing looking ahead. Harold, now bound by necklaces at his hands and wrists, was screaming as he was slowly floating up into the air.

For a moment, the two men just stared at the floating hedgehog...Before the masked mallard shook his head, pointing at the jeweler. "C'mon LP, we better get that hovering hedgehog, _before_ he heads to the high heavens..!"

From a nearby rooftop, Fantasma was watching the duo try to save the identified flying hedgehog..Before giving a stiff sigh, nodded her head to herself, and walking away from the scene..And allowing the fumbling jeweler to start falling instead, giving a scraggly chuckle as she heard his yells.

He wanted to see the stars one more time.

She was happy to help.

* * *

Darkwing grumbled out as he and Launchpad finally left the hospital. "An entire night's worth of interrogation, and he still won't tell us who he saw..!"

"But..I thought you already knew who we were lookin' for..."

"I do, but..It's best to make sure with these ones.." The hero grumbled out as he got back into the Thunderquack. Once Launchpad was inside, and the vehicle was flying once more, Darkwing starts speaking up again. "Before you and Gos came into my life, I was still working for SHUSH."

"Yeah..?"

"Well, what was going on was that there was a crisis, the F.E.M.E. Fatals...They were good, they were ruthless, and they were killers. But I stopped them, I foiled their fiendish plots, and-"

"And managed to get them all locked up." Launchpad chuckled out, as if he had heard this story a million times. After all, that was how most of Darkwing's capers usually went, right?

"Well...Not exactly.."

"..Huh?" The pilot glanced down at his best friend, who was rubbing his neck.

"I managed, for sure, to get _one_ of them locked up...Their leader, Ms. Fortune." Darkwing huffed out, crossing his arms. "The other three had managed to escape, only to get caught by other SHUSH agents...Or, so I was told, anyway.."

"And that..Fanta, she-"

"Fantasma." The masked mallard stressed. "The 'F' of the F.E.M.E. Fatals, the second-in-command...She's emotionless, she's ruthless, and she has a sick sense of humor."

"How d'ya know?"

"..She has, what Ms. Fortune called, a genie complex...Asks a person what their deepest wish or what their dream is..And hands it right to 'em." Darkwing grumbled out a bit... "..Let's go home, LP. Gos needs to go to school, and I need to do some research."

"Alright..Heh, she probably slept all night I bet."

..The truth would be soon revealed that Gosalyn had actually just stayed home to watch a monster movie marathon they were having on TV.

* * *

Francine was never a morning person. Then again, she was never the type to really _enjoy_ the thought of actually being awake. Why be awake when the land of dreams offered such a sweet escape, that wasn't even too far out of reach..It was just so close, so _tantalizingly_ close..

Yet, the soothing caress of her dreams was violently ripped away from her, as her alarm clock starting blaring.

**_bbbBBBRRRRRIIIINNNNGGGGGG_ **

The white feathered canary groaned, slapping down her hand a few times on her night stand...Before finally giving up the act of turning off the stupid thing, and proceeded to shove the stand over onto the ground.

The metal circle gave sharp clangs, her shoulders tensing up with every time it hit the ground. With each time it hit, the sound seem to become sharper. Finally, it tumbled onto it's back, and continued to ring against the floor.

Her room's door softly opened, feet calmly stepping in...One of her room mates bent down, picking up the alarm clock, and turning it off. Footsteps went over also, and her roommate put the bedside table back on its legs.. "My jewel~..It is time to open your shinning eyes~"

..Francine just curled up tighter, nuzzling into the pillow beneath her, as if trying to hide in its fabric.

"...Francine~"

...

"...Francine..."

...

" _Francine_." The avian sighed out, slowly opening up her eyes and looking towards her room mate...A red furred cat, her orange-red curled locks being held back (as best as they could be) by a headband. Her roommate was wearing a pink bathrobe that was frizzled and messy, along with a pair of gloves, and her mint irises were trained on the canary..."Up now, my jewel.."

..The avian grumbled out, closing her eyes. "Five more minutes, Sia.."

"Fr-"

"Nothing's gonna change if I just stay in bed for another five minutes. No failure, no catastrophe, no nothin'." They had all just moved in two nights ago, into this little apartment..It wasn't much, but it was enough for right now. Francine wasn't able to get a lick of sleep last night, due to her caper..

..Sia gave little, disapproving 'tsks' of her tongue..Yet slowly, she went over and sat on the bed's edge, raising a gloved hand to run through Francine's black locks..

"...You look beautiful, you know that?" Francine hummed out, giving a rare ghost of a smile as she opened her eyes half way. Her hand found the feline's gloved one and held it up so that she could kiss the back of the other's hand.

"Why thank you, my jewel~" The red-head giggled out, smiling happily as she tossed a mass of curls over her shoulder. "This is my out-of-bed look."

"Sure it is."

"Shush you!" The feline gasped out, taking Francine's pillow and thunking the canary on the head with it. The two of them gave quiet laughs, soft snickers really. Yet all too soon, a silence seemed to settle in...It lasted for a few moments, before Sia gave a stiff sigh.. "..It is...Not really the same, without Fortuna here...Is it..?"

"..No, it's not..But don't worry." Francine sat up, reaching into the side table's drawer and pulling out the bejeweled card..The King of Clarity..Along with a package of fruit snacks, popping a few into her mouth. "We'll get her back, one way or another.."

"And once we do?"

"We'll make that egomaniac of a duck pay."

Sia's ears flickered up a bit in surprise, blinking...Before a smirk crawled onto the cat's face, and she couldn't help but giggle... "That just sounds _purrrr_ fect~"

"...Leave the bad puns and jokes to Fortuna."

"...Understood.."

"Anyway, aside from that.." Francine gave a small grunt as she swung her legs over the side of her bed, sitting beside her team mate...She glanced out the window, looking at the now setting sun.. "Welp..Time to see that dunce again.."

"I will go and pack you some food then."

"No thanks.." The canary hummed as she stood up, stretching after putting the card back in the drawer. "I shouldn't be out for too long."

* * *

The following night seemed so simple and serene at the moment. The only real sounds of the world were just the cars and the people on the streets..It was almost calming, really.

Well..Simple and serene for the most part..

Darkwing gave a scolding look down at his daughter, who was sitting alongside Launchpad in the sidecar of the Ratcatcher. "I _told_ you, you were supposed to stay at home..!"

"And _I_ told _you_ that I was going to come!" The redheaded duck huffed out, crossing her arms. "This could be your first big fight since Bulba, and I'm not missing it!"

The hero of the city gave a sigh, rolling his eyes.. "Launchpad, you keep an eye on her, okay?"

"You can count on me, DW..!" The pilot gave a small salute, before blinking in wonder. "But uh..How do you know that there's gonna be a crime tonight?"

"I just know, alright..! Those girls aren't ones to just stop a trail.." The vigilante of the city murmured, stopping at a stop light. "Though my big question..Is what is Fantasma doing with just a stylized playing card.."

"Uuuhm..Maybe she's trying to collect them all..?"

"...Collect them all?" Darkwing murmured, neither he nor Launchpad noticing a floating razor going beneath the Ratcatcher.

"Oh come _on_ dad, you can't expect _that_ to be the reason behind this.."

"Eh..When you're in the business as long as I have, Gos, you see odder stuff.." The male hummed, smiling as he began driving once more after the light turned green. "But, rest assured, even the most bazaar anomalies can't stop the mighty mallard!"

"That's good to hear, Darkwing." A new voice interjected, and glancing over the three were a bit shocked to see Fantasma riding a motorcycle right beside them. Almost the entirety of it in black, a sleek model to allow for good speed...A lollipop stick hung rather lazily from her beak. "But, I'm getting the feeling that...Well, you won't be _able_ to stop, even if you wanted to."

"Just what are you-..."...The hero paled, testing out the breaks and seeing them not working.

"Hey, what are you trying to pull here..?.!" Gosalyn huffed, glaring up at the canary..Who stared at her, before looking at Darkwing with one of the first emotions he had probably ever seen from her.

Bewilderment.

"Why in the world do you have a kid with you..?.!" Fantasma yelled, pausing as she seemed to think of something...Before sweeping her arm down, grasping Gosalyn's form, before she veers around a corner.

"GOSALYN!" The hero exclaimed, trying to grab his daughter. Launchpad had to lean over, doing his best to keep the motorcycle steady.

"DW, ya need to calm down! We got a bot of a problem here..!"

"I know that! We have to go get Gosalyn and-" Darkwing looked ahead, paling when he saw that the new 'problem' was. They were heading right towards a rushing slew of cards.

..This..Wouldn't be pretty..

"Launchpad, jump!"

"Are you crazy..?.!"

"JUMP!"

* * *

"You can't just keep me in here like this, you know!"

...

"WHEN DARKWING GETS HERE, HE'LL-HE'LL SHOW YOU!"

...

"...WILL YOU SAY SOMETHING?.!"

Fantasma was sitting in a chair within an abandoned factory. Gosalyn was trapped beneath a simple metal cage, that had several heavy boxes set on top of it. The canary had been silent ever since she had taken the young girl, just...Staring at her..Though, from the silence, did come a rather hungry lurch of Fantasma's stomach.

"Great, I'm stuck with a mute and Darkwing's probably not going to ever find me." The child huffed, thinking up a plan.. "And I didn't even eat dinner!"

"..Neither have I." ...The villain nodded, standing up and stretching. "..What d'ya wanna to eat?"

"...Pizza." It seemed simple enough, plus it would mean that her captor would have to leave.

"Alright. What kind?"

"Everything, double everything." The more ingredient, the longer it would take to make..Then, hopefully, Darkwing would be able to find her.

"Got'cha." Fantasma nodded as she went to the side of the room, where an old land-line phone rested on a desk. The woman picked up the talker, blinking as she tried to get it to work..Before sighing, hanging it up.. "..I gotta go use the pay phone...Don't move."

"Like I have a choice?"

"Ya really don't, 'm just saying." The bird hummed out, shrugging as she left the room.

* * *

Darkwing grumbled, tapping his foot impatiently as he watched the towing truck take up his dear Ratcatcher.. "That mischievous malicious maniac will _pay_ for this."

"Ya sure? I mean, I'm pretty sure our insurance would cover it." ...The pilot got a side-ways glare at the bad joke.. "Heh, sorry.."

"Anyway-We still have to find Gosalyn and Fantasma..! _And_ get back the card!"

"Yeah..But where are we even gonna look?" Launchpad asked, before blinking in surprise when he saw a pizza delivery place seemed to be bustling out pizzas... "Huh, big party going on?"

...A lightbulb blinked on over Darkwing's head, and he couldn't help but grin. "That's it..! Food!"

"Food? I mean, I'm a little peckish, but I don't think now's the time for-"

"No time, LP! We're following that delivery car! TAXIIIII!"

-x-

Smooshed in the back seat of the car, following the pizza delivery driver..Launchpad looked at his best friend. "So uhm..Why _exactly_ are we going after a pizza delivery car?"

"We found wrappers in the bank vault, even more in the cabinet she was hiding, and she was finishing off a lollipop.." Darkwing hummed out, clenching the front passenger's head rest as he looked at the pizza delivery car. "And when I last saw her, Fantasma was _always_ eating something..!"

"You make it sound like a bad thing.."

"No, I'm saying it because her leader told me over a game of cards and-Look, a story for another time. STEP ON IT!"

The taxi driver gave a venomous glare at the masked mallard. "HEY! I don't GOTTA drive you two ya know!"

"..Uh-heheheh...M..Maybe just a bit faster..?"

* * *

Fantasma was waiting calmly beside the phone booth, flickering through a wad of twenty dollar bills..She looked up, nodding as the pizza delivery car pulled up...And also a taxi cab that seemed to be empty.

Before the delivery person could step out though, the taxi cab driver huffed as he got out, along with Darkwing's sidekick. "HEY LADY! YOU FRIENDS WITH THIS YAHOO?"

..The canary shook her head.

"Well, THAT'S just great. WHO'S GONNA PAY FOR THE FARE THEN..?.!"

"Uh-heh..S..Sorry, left my wallet at home.." Launchpad chuckled, giving a weak shrug of his shoulders...The villain silently flickered out a few twenties, handing it over to the taxi driver. With a grumble, the man returned to his car, and drove off. "Hey, thanks!"

Fantasma didn't respond, simply going over and paying for the pizzas, handing half of them to Launchpad. "Help me carry these inside-"

Before the pizzas were given though, purple smoke filled the air. "I am the terror, that FLAPS in the night!"

"..I just wanted pizza."

"I am the coffee stain, the _ruins_ your jacket."

"Pizza."

"I, am DARKWIIING DUCK!"

Once the smoke cleared, Darkwing would find the female villain casually sitting on the ground, eating a slice of pizza. "Can you be the Dipwing after I get through this?"

"Bwa-NO I WILL NOT!" The mighty mallard exclaimed as the pizza delivery person ran back to his car, and drove off. He held up his gas gun, pointing it at the lounging canary. "Now then-Where is Gosalyn?"

"And the stolen card." Launchpad hummed out, munching on one of the slices of pizza.

" _Launchpad_!"

"Heh, sorry..It just looked really good..!"

The canary seemed to pause a bit at the questions, looking down at her pizza slice..Then back up at Darkwing. "...I'll tell ya where _one_ of those things are."

" _Both_."

"What if you don't have _time_ for both..?" Fantasma asked, the emotionless voice of her's adding a bit of weight onto her words. "I'm a member of a group called the F.E.M.E. Fatals...Do you really think I'm not above offing someone?"

A nervous sweat seemed to break out on Darkwing's forehead, the gas gun still raised.

"Plus, you don't know what or how I left her..Over a vat of acid, inside a locked box...Who knows."

"...Tell me where she is."

"Hand me your gun."

"And why should I?"

"Fortuna's code. Reciprocity is the best policy..You don't hurt me, I won't let the kid get hurt..Besides, do you really want me to lie to you right now?." ..Slowly, Darkwing handed over the gas gun, the villain putting it on the ground beside her. "The building she's in is just down the street. Take the first left, and it's the building _across_ from the building where my motorcycle is parked. Code is 2314."

"Thank you..."..The hero lunged at the villain, catching her a bit off guard as he slapped a pair of handcuffs on her wrists as she was holding a piece of pizza up for consumption. "And if she isn't there.. _You'll be sorry_."

* * *

"CAN ANYONE HEAR ME?.!" Gosalyn yelled out, trying to move the cage that she was trapped in, trying to get out. "...HELLOOOOO?"

...

"DARKWING DUCK IS THE WORST SUPER HERO EVER!"

"YOUNG LADY I HEARD THAT!"

"Geez, _that's_ what he responds to." The child huffed, rolling her eyes as she watched as her disguised dad came bursting in through the main door. He rushed to her place of captivity, shoving off the cluster of boxes on top.

"Gosalyn, a-are you hurt? Did anything happen? What did she do to you?"

"Left me to die." Darkwing gave a sharp gasp, glaring at the door that he just came from. "Of boredom. She left me for a bit to go get pizza."

The mask mallard paused..Before shaking his head, and trying to find the dial for the code.

"..Dad, what are you looking for exactly?"

"The code-Code thing-The place where I put the code in!"

"Dad.."

"It's not here! That tricky theatric threat..! She lied to me!"

" _Dad_."

"Don't you worry Gosalyn, I'll go get a saw and-"

"Dad, just pull the top of the cage off."

...Darkwing slowly did as told, taking off the top layer of his daughter's prison..Before scooping her up in his arms, and hugging her. "Ooooh Gosalyn-I was so worried about you!"

"Enough about me-Did you get her..?.!"

"Yyyyep-yep-yep. No villain could possibly outwit _Darkwing Duck_!"

* * *

Launchpad and Fantasma were still where Darkwing had left them, eating pizza beside the phone booth.

"You actually got the pizza..!" Gosalyn gasped, running over and getting a slice with a grin. "Keen gear..!"

"You're..Still here.." The mighty mallard hummed out, looking down at the captive woman.

"There's pizza here."

... "Well! There'll be no pizza where _you'll_ be going!"

"That's alright. I just want pizza now. Later I'll want baked potatoes, and a side of _revenge_...But for now." Fantasma hummed, eating her slice of pizza with a satisfied sigh.

* * *

Fantasma didn't really mind prison all that much..She got food on a regular basis..Plus, she was able to keep her mask though, along with wear her hair up in its usual bun.

For now though, the canary was silent as she was escorted to a little visiting area of the prison, clad in the usual orange apparel.

She was almost shoved into the seat that she was supposed to take on her side of the visiting booth, nodding as Sia sat across from her. The feline was shrouded a bit in a black coat and a hat, covering herself a bit.

Calmly, the both of them picked up the phone to talk to one another.

"Oooh, look at you, my jewel..Orange..."..Sia gave her a look over... "..Huh..Actually, it isn't that bad of a color on you.."

"Gee, thanks."

"Anyway...How have you been? Have you been harmed in any way?"

"I've been in here for two days.."

"A lot can happen in two days. People can find out their pregnant, people can get married, people can get _murdered_..."

"..None of that has happened to me."

"Well, at least not one of those things anyway..." This earned her team mate a look. "Anyway. Remember what I told you?"

"Yes, yes. Mingle."

"Indeed." That was the kicker..One of them needed to be on the inside, and the other had to be on the outside.. "You do your best in finding people who might not like the..Hero, of our story.."

"And you find more ways to make him break.."

"Hmm...Have any advice for me?"

"The girl he has around, her name's Gosalyn..He doesn't want her hurt."

"You know that I am against harming a child..Or using my ways on them.." Sia frowned, seeming to pale even at the thought.

"I know, Sia..Anyway..Try his boy wonder. Tall guy, orange hair, kind of an idiot."

"Confident?"

"Fairly."

"Boo..." The two of them shared a small look.. "..I will do my best for Rachael and I.."

"I don't doubt that you will."

Sia raised a finger, being careful in drawing a little spade symbol on her side of the glass...In return, Fantasma smudged in a diamond on her side.

With this done, the two of them hung up, each going their separate ways..

Though two of them were taken captive, the Fatals were not done..Not by a long shot.

* * *

Mayhemb: And thus, our opening chapter! Introducing our emotional Fantasma

Fantasma:...Hm..

Mayhemb: And the lovely 'Sia'~

'Sia': *blows kiss* See you soon darlings~

Mayhemb: Yep yep! See you all soon. Review, reply, subscribe. All that good stuff!  


End file.
